El nuevo dios del trueno (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Solo era un peso muerto, un niño sin padres que solo apareció un día en un orfanato, pero quien quisiera adoptar un niño con una enfermedad terminal, siendo un mundo llenos de héroes y villanos con grandes poderes era solo un blanco fácil, oh bueno todo siempre puede mejorar… o miren un martillo!. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)


**Muy buenas a todos, he aquí una beta de una historia que ha pasado por mi mente y aquí esta, disfrútenla…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 1:** **¿Eso es un martillo?**

En las oscuras calles de la ciudad Zelda vemos una fuerte tormenta eléctrica con una fuerte lluvia, en los barrios bajos solo vemos algunas personas ir por las calles, pero nuestra atención se centra en un niño, tenia al parecer la edad de 7 años, su vestimenta era un sudadera naranja con capucha y unos pantalones oscuros desgastados, estaba descalzo, pero no parecía importarle el pisar el frio suelo.

Caminando entre las oscuras calles con la capucha puesta el niño choco con un viejo, "¡Aun lado mocoso!" de forma brusca el anciano de traje empujo al chico asiendo que este cayera en un charco de agua, riendo en voz baja el anciano siguió su camino. Sin que lo notara el chico que derribo sonrió.

"Tonto…" levantándose el infante mostró en su mano un reloj antiguo, sonriendo se quito la capucha, el niño era rubio y tenia ojos azules con una ojeras debajo de sus ojos, tenia unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a la de un gato, su tez era pálida, dándole un aspecto algo enfermo.

Sonriente el rubio corrió por las oscuras calles, llegando asta un almacén fue asta la puerta y la golpe 5 veces, una gaveta se abrió junto a la puerta, depositando el reloj el niño espero de forma paciente, la gaveta se cerro y al paso de unos minutos se abrió, "Trajiste algo bueno chico, sigue así" fueron las palabras de un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, la gaveta junto a la puerta se abrió y mostro una buena cantidad de dinero junto con un reproductor de música.

"Gracias viejo, un placer hacer tratos contigo" tomando su recompensa el rubio se coloco su capucha y siguió su camino, pasando casi una hora llego asta un viejo puente, con calma movió un pedazo de madera mostrando que debajo del puente había un cuarto, entrando el chico se sentó en un funda vieja, suspirando saco un caja de metal de una gran fisura en suelo y coloco sus ganancias.

La única iluminación solo era una lámpara vieja, había varias cosas en la pequeña habitación de concreto, el chico sacando un ramen instantáneo de una esquina puso a calentar agua, levantando su funda para dormir saco un cuaderno, que tenia grabado un nombre, **"Uzumaki Naruto"** , Una vez su ramen estaba listo se puso a escribir.

" _Bueno ya pasaron mas de 12 meses desde que me fui de ese orfanato de mierda, bueno en realidad me echaron, pero eso es punto y aparte, hoy hice una buena cantidad de dinero… sin embargo comienzo a sentir como los síntomas del cáncer comienzan a actuar, a veces me siento débil, toso sangre… fue buena decisión no decirle a Nee-chan que me fui y adonde, no me gustaría verla triste por mi estado de mierda, al menos tengo 12.450.893 yenes con algunos centavos, me llevo meses el robar y conseguir todo esto, pero esto será suficiente para que Nee-chan tenga una buena vida por un tiempo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella…"_

Cerrando el diario el rubio suspiro, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho comenzó a toser, cubriendo su boca tosió con fuerza, al paso de los segundos se detuvo, mirando su mano vio la sangre gotear, suspirando se limpio con su sudadera, bueno solo era un niño moribundo que no tenia nada, tal vez le quedaban solo unas semanas antes de que comience a agonizar.

Desearía ser como las otras personas, como All might, una sonrisa suave se formo en el rostro del chico que se recostó en la funda, el tipo era el mejor héroe del mundo, era poderosos y era invencible, siempre ayudando a las personas y salvaras con una sonrisa, "Se puede soñar Naruto… se puede soñar" se dijo a si mismo con tristeza, bostezando se recostó y miro el techo.

Cerrado los ojos iba a dormir, pero escuchando un trueno abrió los ojos, confuso se levanto, de forma sigilosa se levanto, saliendo de su escondite vio que la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, sin darle importancia salió y subió para llegar a la calle. Al otro lado de la calle se podía apreciar a un grupo de hombres reunidos en una esquina.

"Oye cariño, lindo trasero…" fue el comentario de unos de los hombres que vio pasar a una joven mesera, la mujer al parecer tenia solo 20 años, tenia el cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y vestía el típico uniforme de mesera que cubría su delgada, pero buena figura, la mujer tenia un paraguas que la cubría de la lluvia.

"…" sin decir una palabra la mujer camino a paso ligero con nerviosismo, pero tubo que detenerse cuando los hombros encapuchados se pusieron en su camino, "Por favor me permiten pasar" pidió de forma amable mientras camina a un lado, pero tubo que retroceder cuando los sujetos se acercaron a ella, "Yo no tengo mucho, pero tómenlo y déjeme pasar" trato de llegar a un acuerdo mostrando su pequeño bolso, sin embargo solo gano la risa de los hombros.

"No lo creo cariño… esta noche tengo otro antojo que solo una mujer puede dar" al pacer el líder del grupo dio un paso al frente, quitándose la capucha mostro ser un hombre de 40 de cabello castaño. Retrocediendo la mujer iba correr, pero su brazo derecho fue atrapado.

"¡Por favor no!" grito con fuerza, cuando iba a gritar por ayuda su boca fue cubierta, rápidamente fue abordaba.

A la distancia todo esto fue visto por Naruto que tenia una mirada ensombrecida, apretando los puños solo pudo bajar la cabeza y dar la vuelta, a paso lento se alejo, no había nada que podría hacer, solo era un niño enfermo, escuchando los grito de la mujer y el forcejeo se detuvo, mirando el cielo vio los relámpagos y la fuerte lluvia.

De vuelta con los sujetos lo vemos arrastrar a la mujer a un callejón, pero antes que pudieran llegar lejos sucedió, una botella de vidrio impacto contra la cabeza del líder del grupo, "¡¿Qué mierda?!" gruño el hombre que se sostuvo la cabeza, mirando su mano vio la sangre correr, todos se detuvieron y vieron que en la entrada del callejón estaba un niño.

"Oye maricón, metete con alguien de tamaño" sosteniendo otra botella la lanzo, esta vez impacto contra otro sujeto que recibió el golpe en la nariz, siendo esta ahora rota, "¡Porque no tu y tus amantes vienen por mi! ¡Eso si es que tienes las pelotas!" desafío chico rubio que sonrío con burla, todos los hombres al instante se olvidaron de la mujer y vieron con odio al chico.

"¡Por el mocoso de mierda!" todos salieron corriendo contra Naruto que también corrió en dirección contraria, dejando a la aturdida mujer que saco su teléfono y llamo a la policía, para su suerte no sufrió ningún daño, pero para el chico que la salvo no seria la misma historia.

Corriendo entre las calles Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no cabe decir que sus perseguidores estaban cerca, llegando asta un callejón salto de forma hábil una valla de madera, llegando asta unos contenedores de basura los derribo para poner obstáculos a sus perseguidores, corriendo llego asta un viejo edificio, casi cayendo entro y vio que la salida de emergencia estaba clausura, tragando en seco escucho los pasos detrás de el.

"No debiste de haber hecho eso mocoso" los cinco hombres entraron al edificio y cerraron la puerta de entrada, a paso lento rodearon al chico que permaneció inmóvil, finalmente el líder fue quien tomo a naruto y lo levanto del cuello, "Preparaste para tu castigo" sin piedad dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago del niño rubio, luego le dio un derechazo en el rostro asiendo que varios dientes cayeran y que este escupirá sangre.

De forma salvaje todos lo atacaron con patadas o golpes, al paso de los minutos vemos a un desecho Naruto tendido en el suelo, su rostro fue deformado por los golpes y su ojo derecho estaba sangrando, con varios huesos rotos respiro de forma débil, los sujetos satisfechos con lo que hicieron salieron del edificio.

De forma lenta el Uzumaki se arrastro por el piso de madera podrida, pero esta cedió y un agujero se abrió, cayendo por el hueco golpeo contra el sótano, gruñendo de dolor el rubio solo pudo llorar en silencio, odiaba su vida, pero al menos izo una buena acción, agradecía que mando esta mañana una carta a su Nee-chan, ella encontraría su escondite y el dinero, tal vez por fin podría descansar e incluso conocer a sus padre en el mas allá, seguro que ellos lo extrañan al igual que el.

Sonriendo cerro los ojos.

 **Eso es todo chico…**

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo el rubio miro el techo, estaba escuchando voces, genial estaba esquizofrénico.

 **Chico… te vio toda tu vida pelear y es la primera vez que bajas la cabeza, que lastima…**

"Déjame en paz voz de porquería…" gruño el Uzumaki que sentía sus costillas rotas y le dolía respirar, la sangre seguía corriendo por su boca y demás heridas, cerrando los ojos intento por fin descansar.

 **Tienes una gran oportunidad y esta ahora frente a ti, depende de ti el levantarte y el pelear… ¿o acaso eres un cobarde?**

Escuchando la voz grabe Naruto abrió los ojos, apretando los dientes gruño, "No soy un cobarde" gruño mientras se esforzaba para ponerse de pie, tosiendo sangre se levanto, solo para caer de cara al suelo.

 **Entonces solo era un débil perdedor… solo por este inconveniente te dejaras vencer…**

"No soy un perdedor…" levantándose de nuevo sintió el dolor de sus huesos tronar, ahogando el grito de dolor miro el oscuro lugar en el que estaba, "Y nunca me rindo…" susurro con una voz cansada mientras sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas débil. Un silencio sepulcral se formo en el oscuro sotano.

 **Solo aquel que sea digno recibirá el poder de Thor…**

En una esquina algo resplandeció, Naruto vio con asombro una roca y encima de esta estaba un extraño martillo rectangular con extraños grabados, el mango era largo y tenía una correa de cuero en su extremo, el martillo al igual que la roca estaba cubierto por pequeños rayos azules que iluminaba el lugar.

A pasos lentos Naruto se acerco al martillo, con leves tropiezos llego hasta el martillo y sin pensarlo tomo el mango, extrañamente no sintió la descarga de electricidad por tocar los rayos, respirando hondo tomo el martillo con ambas manos y lo levanto.

Todas las personas en las cercanías escucharon el ensordecedor estruendo de un relámpago caer, el rayo cayo sobre un edificio y para desgracia de los hombros que golpearon a Naruto, estos fueron carbonizados por el rayo de titánica dimensión. Donde alguna vez estuvo el edificio vemos solo un gran cráter, en el medio del cráter vemos varios rayos moverse en todas direcciones de forma frenética.

En donde alguna vez estuvo un niño moribundo vemos otra cosa, un joven de 15 años y una estatura de 170 centímetros, una musculatura digna de una guerrero espartano, su vestimenta era una armadura de cuerpo completo, siendo estas una maya oscura que cubría sus piernas y torso, un cinturón y unos círculos de metal en su torso y pecho, una capa roja que llegaba asta casi tocar el suelo.

La complexión facial se volvió mas madura y afilada, el cabello que alguna vez fue un amarillo apagado ahora era un amarillo brillante como el oro, siendo este un poco mas largo, sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico y por ultimo sus marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron mas notorias, confuso el ahora adolecente miro el martillo en su mano que desprendía varios pequeños relámpagos, la lluvia seguía cayendo y los rayos en el cielo retumbaron con fuerza.

"Wow…" sin saber que decir Naruto miro su nuevo estado, se sentía completamente curado, no sentía dolor ni los síntomas de su enfermedad, sonriendo miro el martillo, pero tubo que salir de su trance cuando escucho sirenas, mirando a su alrededor vio la destrucción que causo, "oh oh, esto es malo… ¡Nee-chan sabra que hacer!" corriendo en dirección contrario de donde venia la policía.

Esa misma noche varios testigos dijeron que vieron a un hombre extraño de capa roja correr por las calles con un martillo en mano, eso desconcertó a los policías, pero aun así llevaron a cabo la investigación.

 **Bueno… bueno… bueno… bueno… antes que digan, ¡Zero estúpido y tus demás historias!**

 **Calma, esta es una beta que podría ser un futura historia que seguiré una vez que termine 'Un sennin entre héroes' o tal vez cada dos semanas haga un cap de esta historia para con el tiempo hacerla la principal una vez que termine las demás.**


End file.
